Caillou
Caillou, a 4 and 38-year-old dying Cancer patient, was living proof that children must be punished for their misbehavior. Sometimes he has a twin brother named Daillou and on rarer occasions, a triplet named Baillou. He is the son of The King. Caillou tends to get grounded often as a result of obnoxious and spoiled behavior. At 2 years old, Caillou was diagnosed with Stage 4-38 Leukemia. As a result, his parents wanted to give him whatever he wanted before he died. Caillou requested to have his own Reality TV show. Likes *Being Happy *Barney *Drew Pickles *Dora the Explorer *The Wiggles *Gilbert *Annoying people/Being a troll *Pingas *Dildos *White People *McDonald's shit burgers *Nick Jr. *Sprout *When his dad gets grounded *Killing/eating Rosie *When Rosie dies Obsessions *Chuck E. Cheese's *Watching Baby Shows *Trouble-making *Eating his own shit burgers. Dislikes *Mario *Luigi *Bowser *Spaghetti *Tarantulas *Manga *Black People *Other people's shit (except Ronald Penis Clown's McDonald's shit burgers) *Not going to the circus *Arthur Read *Slender Man *Weegee Hates *Caillou's Dad *Caillou's Mom *Rosie *Small children *Adult shows *Freddy Fazbear's Pizza *Getting grounded *When people make videos of him getting grounded *Grandma *You Personality Just like everybody else on the show, Caillou has no personality at all. A show being just like reality is no excuse not to give anyone a swell personality. The characters in Clarence have more personality traits than the "characters" in Caillou. History Caillou was born sometime in 1993 anywhere in Santany-Offstop, Murica, while his mom Doris was in therapy. His birth was long overdue because of his absolute refusal to leave his mother's womb. It was really The King whom of which was Caillou's real father due to a one night stand with Doris while she was on a trip to Hyrule. However, it was always assumed that Boris was the father. Since the very first time he didn't get his way, Caillou screamed and complained nonstop. It is likely that his parents never slept. After being diagnosed with cancer, Caillou's parents noticed strange behavior from him. He was seen murmuring to mirrors in the dark, randomly bursting into tears, and trying to sacrifice his sister to the giant glow-in-the-dark tarantula in the sky. With his parents contemplating suicide and his sister's future at beefed steak, Caillou continued being the brat he is. He decided that his life sucks and wanted new parents, so he decided to kill his own. He shackled his family in the basement and attempted to summon the tarantula god of his. In a black fog Caillou mysteriously vanished along the tarantula. Death and Ressurection When Caillou's parents abandoned him he was caught by African soldiers. They stabbed him 5 times and one solider got his head. However, after his death, Caillou went to hell, where The Devil offered him a deal so that he would be resurrected. Caillou accepted the deal and was resurrected, continuing his bratty mischief. Caillou was adopted by the Hill family and began a new life as Bobby Hill. He goes to church Category:Characters Category:Annoying Category:Non-Canon Deaths Category:Children Category:Evil Category:Hero to Villain Category:RISD Category:Members of the UTTP Category:Villains Category:Baby Show Characters Category:Crybabies Category:Barney Bunch Members Category:Nazis Category:Terrorists Category:Fat Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Jews Category:Males Category:Re-Spawnable Category:Uneducated Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Ugly Characters Category:Losers Category:Cannibals Category:LGBT Category:Death themself Category:Communists